Angel of Love pt 5
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Finally, the finale is upon us. Read, enjoy, and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Speculation leads to Worship; Possession leads to a Trial of Emotions

Marco awoke late one night. He stood up, stretched, and looked at his watch. It was midnight; he felt renewed, he felt as though he was being called to the surface.

The area around him was completely shrouded in an abyss of darkness. He rose to the surface, raised his hands to the sky and began to sing:

Open up, my eyes to see  
All of You, Your mysteries  
I hold my breath, You hold my hand  
As heaven melts the heart of man  
How amazed I am  
(Chorus)  
Your glory fills the sky,  
A great and holy light  
Shining like a million stars,  
I'm amazed by who You are  
Lord we lift You high,  
Oh God be magnified  
You have overwhelmed my heart,  
I'm amazed by who You are  
The universe, is at Your feet  
And angels bow, when You speak  
So high above, our greatest song  
but still You call  
and we will come  
How amazed I am  
Chorus  
Your glory fills the skies,  
A great and holy light  
Shining like a million stars,  
I'm amazed by who You are  
Lord we lift You high,  
Oh God be magnified  
You have overwhelmed my heart,  
I'm amazed by who You are  
You are...

Marco lowered his hands to his sides and breathed the cool night air. "Time to go back to Katherine." He thought. He descended the ladder, landing gracefully on his feet and walking to their bed. He gazed at his wife, passion beginning to stir in his heart as her sleeping form inhaled and exhaled soundly. He smiled, his love for her radiating from his soul.

He fell to one knee, his eyes widening as he grunted in pain. "She doesn't love you, Marco. She's a lying (bleep)." The voice within his head said. Marco breathed heavily, fighting the voice, which sounded masculine. "Who... Who are you? Why do you... ahhhhhh!" He screamed.

He was bombarded with flashes of bombs being deployed from German ships, of blazing fire, of children screaming for their parents, and of Adolf Hitler's maniacal laughter. "S...stop... please." Marco muttered, falling to the ground on his stomach. "Leave her Marco. Get out while you still can." The voice continued.

To his shock it sounded more feminine in tone than it had previously. He writhed, grunting in agony as the visions intensified. He was standing in the middle of a small field, a boy and girl standing opposite each other a few feet away. The boy, at his observation, looked like Peter; the girl strongly resembled Katherine, his wife.

"What is this? What does this mean?" He thought. The two figures began kissing and a second later both were stripped of clothing. "No! This can't be real!" Marco screamed, fury and disbelief beginning to rage within his heart. "She lies." The voice said. Marco clutched his head, unable to think, unable to rationalize what he was seeing.

His wife began screaming; he tried to run to her aid but found himself completely immobile. "This, this can't be real; it has to be some kind of trick!" Marco screamed, his rage rising in intensity. He heard a voice in the distance.

Marco screamed as he was brought back to reality, his vision blurred as the scene came into focus. 3 people surrounded the bed on which he lay. The two he recognized immediately were Peter, his brother, and Wendy, who was enormously pregnant. The other was Katherine, who was clothed in a single blue night-robe.

He was breathing incredibly fast, his heart was racing, his blood-shot eyes longing for rest. Katherine placed her delicate palm on his forehead. "You need to relax, my love. You're going to be fine. For now, sleep. Sleep, my beloved Marco." She said, kissing his lips lightly.

Fatigue was enveloping him more and more with each passing second. "No, no, no; I need to stay awake! I can't let this slide!" He thought. But as the soothing embrace of sleep began taking effect, he threw these thoughts aside, falling back against the pillows.

Peter, Wendy, and Katherine stood in Peter and Wendy's room a moment later. "Bad dream perhaps?" Peter asked, cupping his chin in thought. "I guess, that's the best explanation that we can come up with." Katherine said, sighing.

"Hey, don't get so down on yourself. Marco's stronger than this, it'll take more than a night of no sleep to keep him down." Peter said, placing a hand on Katherine's shoulder. She sobbed and said, "I know. I just want us to live in peace, without interruption, without seeing him experience such unbelievable pain." "And you will, just give Marco some time. He'll pull through, I can promise you that." Peter said, smiling warmly at her.

But the voice persisted, even after Marco had fallen asleep. It haunted him in his dreams, it stalked every corner of his mind. Marco screamed constantly as the night dragged on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Haunting Continues; The Newest Plan

In his dream, he saw her. He dreamt of her standing in a dark prison-like room. He was completely immobile, the haunting voice stopping him in his tracks every time he wanted to move.

"Marco." The voice said. The scene vanished.

He stood in front of her, her back facing him. Marco reached out and touched her shoulder. Her head turned and the face horrified him. The face was not that of his beloved, it was that of an unknown woman. The face smiled, the body pushing outward toward him. Marco squinted and the scene vanished again.

He was plummeting down a dark abyss, totally out of control. He tried as best he could to control his velocity, but these efforts, strong as they were, were ultimately futile. He saw a woman, his beloved, falling alongside him. "Take my hand!" He screamed, extending the limb out to her. She merely smiled and ripped off her head to reveal the face of the unknown woman.

He screamed, crashing into the earth below. He opened his eyes to find that his beloved Katherine lay beneath him, death in her empty eyes. "It's all your fault." The voice, now a multitude of voices, sounded, echoing through his mind. He clenched his fists, tears welling in his eyes and falling onto her face. "No...no...NO!" He shrieked.

Marco screamed as his eyes opened and returned him to reality. He was shaking, his mind was in a spiral, his blood-shot eyes screaming for rest. He threw the blanket off his naked chest, which was soaked with sweat. Looking at his hands, his tear-filled face gazed at the sky and asked, "Why is this happening to me?"

The enormously pregnant naked woman stood on the edge of a tower overlooking the sea. Her face was smiling evilly. A man approached her from behind and she cackled maniacally. "It worked; His darkest hour has begun." The woman said, smiling evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Ultimate Trial Begins; True Love can set You Free

The dreams returned, more realistic than ever. He saw his beloved being hurled over the edge of a cliff. Eyes wide, he leapt after her, spinning through the chilly air like an Olympic acrobatic master.

"Katherine, take my hand!" He screamed, flexing the limb toward her face. She suddenly vanished and he was free-falling. His velocity increased with every breath he was taking. He was trying his best to concentrate, to devise a means of escape before it was too late.

He was bombarded by thousands of voices, crying her name. He was slapped in the face by an unknown hand. He had so many questions; he couldn't think. There was no time left, he was going to crash at ten times the speed of light.

Surprisingly, his teeth and bones were still intact after his impact. "Where am I now?" He asked, spinning around and seeing Peter's form. "Peter! Thank God you're alright. How do we get out of here?" He asked.

A woman suddenly appeared beside Peter; it was Katherine. "Katherine! You're here too?!" He asked; no response. "Please, answer me, one of you. Please, I beg you, answer my question." He said. A third body appeared beside the others; it was Wendy.

"Well, it looks like the gang is all here; so tell me, how did you guys end up in here. Maybe we can find a way out together." Marco said. None of them responded. Suddenly, the three of them vanished and Marco was alone again.

He could hear millions of voices, an equivalent of a legion if you're using military terms, calling out of the darkness beyond his position. Millions of people, all of which were figures that he could not recognize or place, were charging toward him, screaming.

He tried to bat them away when they came on him, but he found himself immobilized, unable to even move a muscle. They were on him, all over him, calling his name. He screamed as the endless mass of bodies continued enveloping his vision of her smiling face.

He was set free and collapsed, gasping for breath. He slowly got to his feet and saw her face-to-face. "Katherine!" He screamed, running into her arms and embracing her strongly.

"I'm so glad I found you." He said, tightening his grip slightly. She did not respond. He released her and looked into her face; her eyes were empty orbs, her mouth formed an emotionless frown, and her skin was as pale as a diseased person.

She vanished, and he saw a sight that instantly brought him to the breaking point of his rage. Peter was molesting Katherine before his eyes. He shut his pupils, clutching his head as the reality hit him- Peter, his brother, who he cherished like a son, had stabbed him in the back. Marco screamed, and screamed, and screamed, as the flood gates of his anger sprang open and the beast was awakened.

He opened his eyes, which were the only light source in the darkened room. It was around midnight and it was also rather chilly, but that mattered not. He rose to his feet, not even caring about his wife, who'd been sleeping in a chair all night, allowing him the bed's comfort.

He stood at his brother's bedside, a knife in-hand, ready to strike. "You've got to mean it, Marco. He raped her; he deserves it. You know what must be done, Marco." The voice said within his head. Marco struggled slightly, his hand trembling on the knife. "Do it!" The voice screamed. Marco couldn't handle the pressure, screaming as he brought the knife down, aiming directly for his brother's heart.

He screamed, sitting upright in bed. "Maybe I need to take a walk." He thought. He dressed and flew to the surface, instantly starting to freeze due to the cold atmosphere.

Marco walked through the forest of the island; the nightly owls had just begun hooting. He called Katherine's name; he received a response; "Who are you?" "Katherine, it's me, it's Marco." Marco said in desperation as he clutched his head. The entire island began to shake as he was hit by another vision, this time of Peter: "You're no brother of mine. You're just a body filled with useless love and compassion."

"Why is this happening?" He asked. He suddenly remembered a name and he instantly acted upon his instinct. "Alyssa, come out!" He screamed in desperation; no response. Marco clutched his head as he remembered what Alyssa had done to his family.

"Face me, you coward!" He screamed, running forward. He would've made it through the wood had the kick to his groin not hit. Leaping back, he blocked his adversaries' strikes, though it was completely impossible to make out their faces; there were two of them, he knew that.

"You cowards; come into the light. Face me now!" Marco screamed, falling to his knees as the visions intensified. He heard a cackle from above, felt an enormously powerful energy spike, and felt the impact of the explosion that consumed both himself and the island whole.

Her lips were on his own; he had been screaming for hours. She couldn't stand it; sitting there and watching him suffer like a caged animal. She'd wanted to help, had tried shaking him furiously in an attempt to bring him back.

He was screaming into the kiss, still trapped in the nightmares. She deepened the contact, leaning him back and caressing his incredibly wet cheek with love. She ran her hand through his soft hair and rubbed his back. "Marco, I beg you, come back to me." She whispered, deepening the kiss even further.

Marco's eyes shot open, still completely blood-shot and sleep deprived. Her beauty filled his vision and he cracked a slight smile as he embraced her small back.

He rolled on top and kissed her lips lovingly. "Welcome back." She moaned as he caressed her cheek. "Nice of you to have me." Marco said, kissing her smiling face. "You're the only one I can have." She whispered, rubbing his strong back gently. He kissed her again and said, "I know. I love you so much; you complete my life, you are my beloved angel, you are the very definition of beauty and love, I wouldn't trade you for anything, my beloved wife."

"Do you really think so highly of me?" She asked, rolling on top and kissing him with passion. "You know I do; I love you more than you can fathom. Katherine O'shea, you are my true love; you always have been and always will be." Marco said, kissing her lightly as she fell asleep in his soft embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- True Love Fears Nothing; Togetherness leads to Peaceful Slumber

As he watched Katherine sleep, Marco had determined that these mysterious visions occurred only while he slumbered. Thus, he remained awake for the remainder of the night, fearing for Katherine's safety lest the dreams prompt his anger to burst forth.

She tossed and turned frequently, wrapping the sheets around her slightly clothed body. He watched her with awe, admiring the way she breathed soundly against the mattress. She whispered his name silently in the night; her lovely dreams

filled with his presence, of his love, of his passion for her.

He loved the way she looked as she slept. Her delicate chest rose and fell with a beauty Marco couldn't really comprehend. Her arms moved in rhythm with her body, performing the same turns that it would. Most of all, he loved the way she smiled, it made him feel good to know that she was happy, that's all he had ever wanted.

Marco leaned back against the wall, wondering what she was dreaming of. Was she dreaming of London, was she dreaming of a world that was war-free and joyful? Was she dreaming of him and their relationship? He pondered these questions in his mind as she slept and he watched, guarding her as if she were a celebrity.

She meant more to him than anything. Without her, he was nothing, he couldn't go on without her presence, without her comfort, without her love. She was God's gift to him, it was the only explanation why he felt so strongly attached to her. It was love, pure, eternal, perfect love that bound them together; and it would keep them that way forever.

She whispered his name silently. Marco hovered over her body and gently brushed his lips against her own. She caressed his cheek, totally lost in sleep, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his hands around her neck, gently pulling her head upward and deepening the contact, kissing her as lightly as possible so as not to wake her.

She wrapped her hands around his waist, craving more of his lips. He consented, cupping her face with one hand while the other remained on her neck. Warmth radiated from her body, and he welcomed it, it was like a manifestation of her love for him that was raging inside of her.

He wrapped himself in the warm blanket, bringing them closer together on the mattress. "Oh Marco." She whispered sleepily. He continued kissing, for it was all he could do to avoid waking her from such a beautiful and peaceful sleep. He gently parted some hair from her face and leaned in, consuming her face with his lips.

He slowly fell asleep, horrified of the dreams he would have tonight. Surprisingly, he dreamt peacefully, the voices never came, he was never bombarded with visions. He dreamt of her and her eternal beauty, he dreamt of her smiling face, he dreamt of her laughing, he dreamt of her sleeping form; most of all, he dreamt of her sleeping soundly in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Togetherness leads to Passion; Passion leads to Fun; Fun leads to Love

Marco stirred within her arms. He opened his eyes, smiling at her form, which was lost in sleep. His hands were around her neck, their lips were barely apart. He rolled her onto her side, hoping that she would be more comfortable in that position.

He moved a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her lips lightly. She stirred slightly, snuggling closer to his chest. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. Your Prince Charming has come to awaken you from your long slumber." Marco said, kissing her lips and smiling as she opened her eyes.

"I want to stay like this forever, here in your arms. I love you so much; the feeling of your hands on me makes my heart cry out in joy." She said, still half-asleep. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She rubbed his shirt-clad back, seeking more.

Leaning forward, she kissed him feverishly, seeking to devour him. Marco smiled into the kiss, caressing her cheek simultaneously. She rolled so she was on top and kissed him softly. He rolled so that he was on top, stood upward on his knees, and shed his shirt, tossing it to the foot of the bed.

Katherine's hands freely roamed his newly-exposed flesh, feeling the passion and desire grow inside her. She kissed his lips, running her hands over his strong back.

Marco rolled on top and kissed her face passionately. She was drowning, drowning in love, drowning in passion, drowning in desire, craving him, wanting him, wanting to be intimate with him at this exact moment. Her life was complete; she was where she belonged, she felt as though her journey was over, and that he and his love for her were her prizes.

Kissing her lightly, he ran his hands over her back, which was still clad in the blue nightrobe. She kissed his lips feverishly, the desire within her heart increasing with every touch. He ran his hand through her long hair, gently massaging her back simultaneously.

She moaned into his mouth as the tension immediately departed from her shoulders and lower-back. She lay against the blankets, her eyes watering as he kissed her lovingly. "Oh Marco; I love you so much. This feels so good, the feeling of your arms against my back; I feel truly happy." She moaned as he kissed her again.

He smiled warmly, leaned down, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his back, deepening the contact. He cupped her face softly, moaning as she ran her hands over his topless body.

She began tickling him and he began to laugh. "Katherine, stop. No, not the ultimate form of torture." Marco said, laughing more and more with each word. "This is your only weakness, my love. I will exploit it to my heart's content." Katherine said, continuing her assault. The "torture" continued for what seemed like an eternity. At last, after an hour of laughter, Marco surrendered, and she stopped.

He lay on top of her, kissing her face lightly. They looked into each other's eyes, his passionate hazel clashing with her ocean blue. He ran his hand down her back, gently feeling for the nightrobe's strings. Finding them, he looked into her passion-filled eyes and asked "May I relieve you of this garment?" She kissed him lightly, giving her approval to his request.

He gently lifted her off the bed slightly with one hand. With the other, he slowly untied the strings from the nightrobe. He slowly began slipping the robe down her arms and it fell beneath her onto the bed.

He slowly lowered her onto the mattress, kissing her lips passionately. He sat on his knees, a frown appearing on his face. "What's wrong, my love?" Katherine asked. "I just, I don't want to make you do something you're not ready for. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I care for you and will not allow myself to engage you in an activity that you aren't prepared for." Marco said slowly.

She leaned up, kissed him, and said, "Marco, don't you understand? I am ready for this; I am more than comfortable with doing this and assure you that I can endure whatever pain it may cause. I love you with all my heart and you are the only one that I wish to do this with. You are my husband, I am your wife, we can now take the next step in our

journey together, which is this activity. I was made for you as you were for me. We may have physical differences, but we have our bond of love. And now, the time has come for us to share that love by becoming one flesh. Marco, I am ready for this and I want you now."

Marco kissed her lips softly, leaned her onto her back, and said, "Very well, my beloved angel." She kissed him feverishly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her body. He wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her softly.

He sat on his knees and gazed at her; this was the first time he had ever seen her fully exposed body. He gazed at her beautiful face, to her love-filled eyes that were begging for more of him, to the c-cup breasts that set a spark ablaze within his chest. Her long brown hair, which further amplified her beauty, flowed down her upper body to her waist.

She inhaled slowly, waiting patiently as she looked into his eyes. She felt the desire and passion growing unbearably stronger within her. He leaned down and kissed her, running his hands over her back and holding her in place.

She rolled so that she was on top and began struggling with his belt. Marco undid the leather material, tossing it aside. She pulled his jeans off, revealing his underwear, which were also quickly discarded. She leaned down and kissed his chest, running her hands over his incredibly tempting six-pack.

He moaned as she massaged his arms, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes. She kissed his face, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moaned her name as she massaged his chest.

He rolled on top and stood on his knees. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked. She smiled warmly and kissed him, slowly pulling his head down to meet her. "I am as ready for this as I will ever be; Marco, please, I really want this." She whispered silently.

She leaned down to meet him in a passionate kiss. Her long hair tickled him slightly and he giggled. He rolled on top and straddled her waist.

She sighed slightly as she waited. Slowly, he came up, meeting her in a kiss while simultaneously entering her body. She buried her fingers in his hair to hold back her tears and gasps.

He instantly exited her body, worry flooding his eyes. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" He asked. She opened her eyes and met him in a kiss.

"Katherine, my darling, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Marco asked again. "No, Marco; you did nothing wrong. My body needs more; please, my love, keep going and don't stop." Katherine said, kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Willful Consumption leads to a Promise; Belief leads to the possibility of New Life, which leads to a Love Test

"Katherine, my darling, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Marco asked again. "No, Marco; you did nothing wrong. My body needs more; please, my love, keep going and don't stop." Katherine said, kissing him again.

Marco closed his eyes and heard Jesus calling his name. "You have done well protecting your family, My son." Jesus said. He was brought back by Katherine's words: "I want a child, I want a legacy."

Marco bowed before Jesus in worship. "Rise, Marco." Jesus said, lifting Marco to his feet. "My Lord, my family and myself owe You our lives. I come with a request." Marco said. "Speak, My child. What is it you request?" Jesus asked, but He already knew the answer.

"My wife Katherine is begging for a child. She's wanted an offspring from the day we were wed. Please, My Lord, grant my request." Marco said. Jesus smiled snd said "I will open your wife's womb, but there is a barrier she must overcome before I will allow her to conceive." "What is this barrier?" Marco asked. "She has not allowed My Spirit to lead her; instead, she has relied on herself for guidance. She has stopped believing that I hold her life in My hands. She must overcome this before she may conceive." Jesus said.

Marco sat on his knees. "What's wrong, Marco?" Katherine asked. "The Lord, He, He says that you have not been relying on Him for guidance and that He holds your life in His hands. He says that you must believe before He allows you to conceive." Marco said.

Katherine whimpered slightly, her body trembling. Tears began falling from her eyes; Marco gently leaned her onto her back, wiping the tears away. "Why do you cry, my love?" He asked, embracing her waist slowly.

She continued trembling, her tears increasing in their frequency. Marco prepared himself, tightening his grip slightly. Katherine's sorrow erupted from within her heart with the force of a modern-day nuclear warhead. "That's it, my love, let it out; let it all out. It'll be alright, we'll be alright." Marco said, maintaining his grip despite the fact that his entire body was being mercilessly soaked.

"Marco." She whimpered, the last of her tears wiped away by his hand. "What is it, my beloved Katherine?" Marco asked. "I... I... I re-dedicate my life to Jesus. I am relying solely on Him for guidance and truly believe that He holds my life in His hands." Katherine whimpered. Marco saw the truth in her eyes, she truly meant what she had said.

Marco stood before Jesus once more. "My wife has re-dedicated her life to You. She relies on You and You alone for guidance, my Lord." Marco said. Jesus smiled and said, "I have opened your wife's womb. She may now conceive." "Thank you, my Lord." Marco said, smiling.

He held Katherine in his arms. She kissed him softly, her hands running through his hair. She rolled on top and leaned down, her hair completely covering his topless chest.

He rolled on top and kissed her, caressing her cheek while simultaneously massaging her back. "Marco; oh, you feel so good. Your touch is like a gentle breeze, it comforts me, it protects me, it makes me feel cherished." Katherine whispered as he kissed her lips.

Noticing the nightrobe beneath her, Marco lifted her off the bed with one hand. With the other, he moved the nightrobe off the bed and onto the floor. He lowered her onto the bed a moment later.

Katherine smiled the moment her bare back made contact with the mattress. "Feel better?" Marco asked, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Much better, my love." Katherine whispered silently, kissing him passionately.

Katherine rolled on top and kissed him feverishly, cupping his cheeks as they locked mouths. Their tongues battled each other ruthlessly, trying to memorize the latter's flavor. Marco ran his hands down her naked back and through her long hair. Her heart was filling up with passion with every touch from his hands.

A few minutes later, she announced she had to use the restroom. She politely excused herself, rising from the bed and closing the door behind her as she entered her destination.

Marco collapsed against the bed, sleep slowly consuming him. He fought it however, as an idea came to him. Smiling, he quickly rose to his feet and waited.

Katherine exited the restroom, feeling renewed. She walked to the bed, only to find it empty. "Marco? Where did you go?" She asked, cupping her chin in thought.

His plan had worked perfectly. Marco dropped down from the ceiling to his feet, silent as a cat. He slowly crept toward his naked wife, simultaneously taking in her beautiful back and the long brown hair that fell to her feet at its fullest length.

Using both hands, he grabbed her from behind, hoisting her off her feet in his arms. Katherine shrieked, but her mouth was instantly covered. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a sigh of relief.

He spun her around, holding her in the air by her legs, whilst his other hand gently supported her back. They met in short but extremely passionate kisses, desperately trying to memorize the flavor of each other's mouths.

He carried her to the bed and lowered her naked body against the mattress. She pulled his head downward to meet her in an incredibly long kiss, with neither of them wanting to break the contact.

Marco moaned as she ran her hands through his hair. After several minutes, he broke the kiss and stared into her beautiful eyes, which only served to amplify her beauty, especially in this dark room.

She leaned upward and kissed him again, burying her head in his torso. She sighed slightly and his eyes widened for a moment. He kissed her passionately and she moaned his name. "You have no idea how much love for you is inside of my heart right now. It feels so good, so soothing, so refreshing to my soul. It feels like I've been touched by an angel and the angel has gifted me with eternal love. I love you so much Marco, and nothing will ever make me stop. You are my true love, I was made for you, I realize now that I loved you with all my heart the very second I laid my eyes on you in America."

Marco kissed her and massaged her back, causing her soul to cry out for more. She ran her hands down his ripped chest, running her hands over his abs, and turning on immediately. He turned her into her back and dove in, capturing her mouth in passion. She moaned as he caressed her against the mattress.

She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her long hair flew into her face, obscuring her vision. Her heart cried out as Marco pushed the hair out of his way, diving in and capturing her again.

She moaned silently as he ran his hands over her chest. He ran his hands over her stomach, being especially gentle with her breasts, which only magnified her beauty even further. He kissed her lightly, rubbing her left breast slowly and with great care.

She arched her back, moaning his name. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before; it was pure passion, pure love, the likes of which only comes when two people truly Iove each other unconditionally, holding nothing back from the other's heart, giving all they have, being fearless, courageous, protecting, and defending this love to the best of their ability.

Her heart burned with desire; she lay her head on his chest. He kissed her softly, gently caressing her cheek as they continued the exchange. She closed her eyes as the passion and love within her heart consumed her very soul.

He smiled as she opened her eyes, gazing into his own. "I want you, I want you so much, Marco." She cried, capturing him in a long kiss. He softly lowered her onto the mattress against the pillows, sleep consuming them both. "No, I can't fall asleep, not now. My love for him is too great." Katherine thought; these thoughts ultimately prolonged the inevitable, however, and she slowly fell asleep.

Marco slowly stood up, dressing as she breathed against the bed. Fully dressed, he gazed at her sleeping form. He quickly wrote a letter, placed it on the table and sighed heavily. "This might be the last time I ever get to see them." Marco thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Questions lead to a Calling; The Calling leads to the permanent Absence of a Hero

Marco flexed his muscles in the glowing moonlight, feeling his energy returning. It was rather chilly out, approximately 60 degrees, and the ice had settled in and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The night winds blew across the sky, instilling a mysterious message that came to Marco from within its strange sound: Follow the Sound and all of your Questions will be Answered.

Throughout the hour he'd spent on the surface, a question had been resonating in Marco's head: Why was Alyssa doing what she was? He'd been pondering it for some time, trying to come up with a solution, but to no avail. Now, this sound, this calling, might be able to lead him to the answer he was seeking.

Flying into the air, he flew off into the darkness, following the sound of the wind. He was brought to his destination over an hour later, a single island out in the middle of nowhere.

Light was shining on the island, illuminating it from the darkened sky. Marco descended and landed in the sand.

The wind was picking up, lightning struck from above and the light increased in sensitivity. "Why did it lead me here? What is the meaning of this?" Marco thought.

Lightning struck near him and he jumped back. The wind had stopped and it was dead silent. He heard laughter from behind him.

The voice was unlike anything he'd ever heard; it was humorless, calm, collected, also gave an array of danger to the recipient of the noise.

There was a sudden bang, a flash, and everything was gone.

Katherine awakened about 3 hours after her husband's departure. She opened her eyes and moaned silently, stretching her limbs. She sat up, fully awake and blushed as she gazed at her naked body, which was sprawled along the bedsheets.

"Where's Marco?" She thought, rising to her feet. She walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Katherine. Where's Marco?" Asked Peter, who was lying on the couch topless.

"I don't know. I just hope he's alright. How's Wendy?" Katherine asked. "She's fine, she's sleeping right now so it's probably a good idea for us not to disturb her." Peter said.

Katherine sighed with a heavy heart. Where had he gone? Had he abandoned them? Had he gone to get food for them? Where was he? She walked back into the room and closed the door, lying down against the sheets, starring at the ceiling and wondering what fate had befallen her husband.

Peter sighed slightly; Wendy was becoming increasingly tired and easily agitated with each passing day and he had to do something to cheer her up. He sat up and stretched. Rising to his feet, he suddenly heard a noise from above and was instantly captured.

Katherine was plagued with nightmare after nightmare, all of which involved the death of her beloved husband. In one, the scene was as follows:

Marco was standing in a field, which was ablaze. A dark figure appeared, a scimitar raised for battle. Marco quickly drew his own weapon. Katherine's form trembled on the ground behind him.

The figure lunged forward, catching him momentarily off-guard. He parried blow after blow, feeling his biceps weakening with each clash of their blades. "You can't win this." The figure said in a demonic tone. "You'll find I'm full of surprises." Marco said, unleashing a blur of slashes that caught the figure by surprise, but it parried them all nonetheless.

The figure continued its onslaught, hammering at his defenses and showing absolutely no signs of respite. It took all of his strength to survive the exchange. Marco leapt back, breathing hard. He was tiring much earlier than he'd previously thought, his strength was wearing thin, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. He sheathed his weapon.

"You're unwise to lower your defenses!" The figure yelled, striking out with such speed that it was impossible to see his movement. With incredible speed, Marco ducked low, leapt over the figure and kicked them to the ground. "Your assumptions betray you. You can't win, you may as well give up now." Marco said.

"Never!" The figure screamed, dashing forward with unimaginable agility. Marco drew his weapon, meeting the figure in a clash. "Can you feel it? Do you feel your life force slipping away?" The figure asked, unleashing blow after blow. Marco barely had enough strength left to parry the strikes, but he willed himself forward, backhanding the figure's face.

He leapt back, dropping his blade as his hands began shaking due to his exhaustion. The figure's blade vanished and it ran forward. Marco grabbed it by its shoulders, holding it in place. "You won't get away with this." Marco said. "Oh but you see..." The figure muttered; a knife appeared from nowhere and he impales Marco through his heart. "...I already have." The figure finished. Marco fell to his knees, blood oozing out of him rapidly. The figure vanished and Marco bled out on the forest floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Absence leads to stalling; The Lover is Lost

Peter rose to the surface to find Alyssa, Michael, and James standing before him. "Hello my good fellow, how are you on this rather chilly morning?" James said, smiling. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. What do you need?" Peter said, smiling as if the two were old friends.

"I'm afraid that it's not what I want that matters at the moment, young Peter. It's what they want." James said, pointing to Michael and Alyssa. "We've come to kill you once and for all, once we take back our cargo, of course." Michael said.

"What for? We haven't done anything!" Peter screamed. "Shut up! The slaughter will begin with you." Alyssa said, rushing forward. Peter was instantly incapacitated and was on his knees.

"I'll make this easy for you, Peter. Give me Wendy Darling now." Alyssa said slowly, allowing Peter to process the information. Peter stood up slowly and said, "I will never hand Wendy over to you."

"Very well." Alyssa said, smiling. She slapped him across the face, causing Peter to gasp from the pressure. "Now DIE!" Alyssa yelled, bringing her fists downward.

Peter leapt into the air with amazing speed, catching her completely by surprise. She flew after him, firing blast after blast in hopes of shooting him down. "That idiot, she's fallen right into my trap." Peter thought, flying into a bank of clouds.

Alyssa was surrounded by mist. "Where the (****) are you?!" She screamed. Peter came out of nowhere, striking her in the cleavage. She shrieked, crashing into the ground.

Alyssa stood up. "Don't get carried away, (*****); you have no idea of the horror that awaits you." She said. Peter braced himself, not noticing her strike to his head. Peter collapsed into her arms like a rag-doll. "(*****), please." She said.

Michael walked toward the naked woman lying on the bed. She was sound asleep, which was good for him, as he wanted to keep the element of surprise. But Where was Marco? It didn't matter, they got what they had come for.

He lifted Wendy and Katherine into his arms and flew back to the surface. Alyssa's eyes widened at the sight of Wendy's bulging stomach. "So that crewman of yours was telling the truth after all." She said, smiling evilly as they flew into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Torture won't End; The Plight of The Lover

Alyssa and the others had taken refuge in a completely indestructible fortress. This castle, while on an island itself, was made entirely out of obsidian, a totally indestructible mineral that is used frequently by Minecraft users. The interior consisted of a labyrinth of corridors, which made it virtually impossible to find the correct path through the castle.

Wendy awoke to the feeling of lips against her own. She immediately thought of Peter, and wrapped her arms around the person's neck, pulling them closer to her. She opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack. "Hello, slave." Alyssa said, cackling maniacally.

Wendy continued screaming; she couldn't believe it. It was Alyssa, her worst nightmare, back for more. Her eyes filled with fear immediately. "That more like it. Let the fear consume you." Alyssa said, kissing her, which caused Wendy to whimper.

They had locked Katherine away in an unknown location. Peter had been chained to a wall and was hanging from it. They were all doomed together.

Wendy's body was spread out, and Alyssa was violating her ruthlessly. She cackled as she continued, feeling her sex drive become satisfied. Wendy's screams echoed throughout the silent structure.

Katherine had been locked inside of a pitch black room, with no windows, no air-vents, and worst of all for her, no way out. The door was locked from the inside. She hadn't even regained consciousness yet and was completely oblivious to the situation at first.

When she finally did awaken, she found herself on cold stone flooring. Rising to her feet, she thought, "They're not going to get away with this." But she couldn't feel Marco's presence anywhere, not since she had woken up alone less than an hour before this. She pressed her head against the wall and tears began falling from her blood-shot eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Stripped Authority leads to A Heated conference

Peter crashed onto the floor, his chains securely fastened and barely allowing him to breathe. He was marched by James into a large room, where he found Katherine. There was a large throne against the back wall, and Alyssa was sitting on it, rubbing her bulging belly.

Wendy's bloody form was lying beside the throne. Peter could feel her misery, could feel her broken heart, he felt only sorrow within her now. Her form was hideously disfigured, she had wounds all over her naked body. Peter was boiling with anger at this point but was pushed forward by James to stand before the throne.

"I am taking the crown for myself." Alyssa said. Peter's eyes widened instantly; how could she do that? Only fairies had the ability to strip him of his royal princehood. "This is outrageous! By what power do you intend on doing this?!" Peter yelled. "By the power of Satan himself." Alyssa said.

Peter was forced to his knees. "That's right, kneel before your queen-to-be." Alyssa said. She rose to her feet and placed her hand on Peter's heart. Peter could feel the energy draining from him, all of his power, all of his authority over the land, they were all Alyssa's now. He fell on his stomach at her feet.

"Now, my first action as queen shall be to press charges against all of you." Alyssa said. Peter slowly stood up, feeling that all hope was truly lost. "With Marco gone, there's no hope; we're dead!" Peter thought.

"You are all traitors to Neverland. You, like my slave, shall be tortured beyond imagining. You will live for all eternity as my pawns and then, when the time is right, you will all die." Alyssa said. Katherine and the others were lead back to their rooms.

She felt an extremely faint flicker of hope in her heart for a split second. She lay on the floor, her body aching in agony due to the lack of a cushion that she could lay on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- A Passionate Reunion; The Savior Returns

Kathryn shed tears as she finally gave in to her own impending death. There was a small light from the air-vent in the corner of her room. She lay her head down, trying to get to sleep.

There was a crashing sound that came from behind her. Leaping to her feet, she spun around and gasped. A man stood before her, the same passionate hazel pupils, the loving face, the compassionate smile; it was her husband. "Marco!" She yelled, running into his arms and kissing him softly.

"You didn't think that I'd actually abandoned you, did you? I would never do that." Marco said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I've missed you so much. I've missed the feeling of your lips, the feeling of your presence, the feeling of the love that you have for me." Kathryn said.

Marco lifted her off her feet and gently held her against the wall, kissing her lips. He missed her, he'd been dying to kiss her with every ounce of passion that he possessed and now he would get his chance.

He lowered her onto the ground and stripped himself of his clothing. Lying on top of her body, he kissed down her neck and chest, causing her to moan in his embrace. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing his lips passionately as he rubbed her breasts softly.

"Wait." Marco said, letting go of her. "What's wrong?" Kathryn asked. "You said that we should do this when you're ready. I don't want to put you in a situation that you're not ready for." Marco said. She kissed him warmly and said, "I'm ready now; no holding back."

Marco leaned her onto her back and kissed her stomach. She arched her back and spread her legs. "Are you sure?" He asked. She kissed him and said, "I'm sure; I want this, I'm ready for it."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself. She pulled his head downward to meet her in a long kiss. He lowered himself down and entered into her body.

She moaned, digging her nails into his back. Marco straddled her hips slightly, trying to be as gentle as possible but feeling his control slowly slipping away. He kissed her lips lightly and she shed tears as he ground his hips against her.

"Oh Marco!" She screamed, arching her back and kissing him furiously. She tried to match the speed of his hips, feeling her arousal growing to unbearable levels. "Marco!" She screamed as he exploded into her.

They were both panting, completely out of breath. Marco had given his all, everything he had was now her's. She kissed him softly, whispering, "I know you would come back. I just knew it. You've come to save us, right?" Marco stood up and dressed, "Actually, I've come to pay the debt I owe to Alyssa. I'm going to end this, once and for all."

They heard a mumbling coming from outside. "They've come for me, you have to hide!" Kathryn said. But Marco had already leapt onto a narrow ledge in the ceiling. Michael dragged her out of the room by her leg and slammed the door behind him.

_Author's note: The spelling change from "Katherine" to "Kathryn" was due to the fact that I didn't know how her name was spelled. Don't forget to review._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Shock of the Century!; Christ Awaits pt. 1

Kathryn, Peter, and an extremely bloody and violated Wendy, stood by the throne. "As previously stated,

"You are all traitors to Neverland. You, like my slave, shall be tortured beyond imagining. You will live for all eternity as my pawns and then, when the time is right, you will all die one after the other." Kathryn smiled and began to laugh. "What's so funny, you (bleeping) whore?!" Alyssa yelled.

"There is hope; you can take strip us of our prides and beat us to death; but know this: we may rise and we may fall, but Jesus Christ remains after all." Kathryn said. "Shut up!" Alyssa screamed, motioning to Michael, who struck her in the face.

Alyssa couldn't stand that name; that evil, disgusting name that showed only love and joy. She craved destruction and as Satan's embodiment, she craved the permanent destruction of the name as well as all who are loyal to it.

"I'm going to kill you all nice and slow starting with Peter!" Alyssa screamed. Peter was barely able to stand, there were wounds all over his topless body due to the chains that had been wrapped there. "Nothing can prepare you for this, little Peter; now prepare to feel something that will rid you of your very soul!" Alyssa screamed.

She raised her hands toward Peter from the throne and immediately a golden scorcher enveloped him whole. Peter shrieked, in more agony than one can imagine. "There is nothing that can prepare you for the devastation your about to endure; now to drain your very soul!" Alyssa cackled. The scorcher intensified, consuming him. Peter's screams were incredibly high, far higher than a tenor could ever achieve.

"Hell dive scorcher, destroy him and drain his soul!" Alyssa screamed. Peter's screams grew in height and his hair flew wildly in the scorcher's high winds.

Everything was silenced. The scorcher had died down and Peter lay on the ground, absent of his soul and completely immobile. "Hahahah; one down!" Alyssa cackled maniacally. "You; you're a monster!" Kathryn screamed, slowly rising to her feet. "Oh, 'I'm a monster!'; I haven't heard that one screamed at me today! Now for you!" Alyssa screamed, rising from the throne.

They heard footfalls coming from the entrance. "Michael; deal with this pest." Alyssa said. Michael leapt from the stairwell and stood before Marco, who was surrounded by a red aura. "Perhaps you've become so horrified by what we've done to your little brother that you've begun to hallucinate, is that it? You can't possibly defeat us." Michael said. "Perhaps; or perhaps you don't seem to comprehend exactly why I've returned. I don't intend to defeat you; I intend to kill you." Marco said, smirking.

Michael stood perplexed. "You're joking; don't tell me that you actually believe that you can win; ridiculous, you don't stand a chance; you have much to learn." He said. "There is nothing you can teach me." Marco said. Michael immediately rushed forward, hand aimed for Marco's neck. Marco ducked low and swiftly uppercut him, propelling him onto the ground.

Peter began to rise. "What's this?!" Alyssa screamed. "No; you can't, you should be wiped out by now!" She screamed. "In your dreams, you monster." Peter muttered. Marco looked at Michael, who was struggling to rise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Shock of the Century!; Christ Awaits pt. 2

Marco looked at Michael's fallen form. "You don't know when to die, Ferrarro!" Alyssa screamed, beginning to rise. Realizing her intent, Peter stood between them. "This time, you won't come back." Alyssa yelled, firing a stream-like blast from her hands. Peter was propelled back, crashing into the wall and screaming as the beam continued its assault on his chest. "Help him!" Kathryn screamed. Marco's eyes widened; what was he going to do? He gazed over, winked at Kathryn, and smiled.

Peter continued to scream; his nervous system was on overdrive. He was feeling more pain than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Marco leapt between the two, taking the full brunt of the stream into his own body. Kathryn's eyes widened in horror; she, perhaps not even Alyssa herself, could even predicted this would transpire. Tears began bursting from Kathryn's eyes. "Go, hurry! Protect Peter and Wendy at all costs!" Marco screamed, inching closer and closer to Alyssa. She unleashed her full fury upon the realization that Marco was taking the attack and not Peter.

"You will die by my hand!" Alyssa screamed. Out of the corner of his eye, Marco saw Michael rising to his feet and advancing quickly on them. But Marco continued to press forward, coming dangerously close to Alyssa's hands.

The ground was shaking as Kathryn carried Peter and Wendy through the maze. She couldn't bare to watch was was transpiring, especially what was happening to her husband. She reached the entrance, gazing at the sky, which was beginning to darken.

Marco was within reach of her hands! Grabbing her palms, he gripped them tightly, screaming, "Let's finish this the way we started it- TOGETHER!" The ground began to shake harder, the very earth beneath them crumbled and the aura enveloped them in a dazzling light.

Marco grabbed onto her shoulders and she shared his pain. A tear fell from his eye; it was time. "Kathryn, this is for you, goodbye my love." He thought. "NO!" Marco screamed, forcing Alyssa onto her heels and simultaneously unleashing every ounce of energy within him.

Kathryn looked at the vast ocean, knowing that there was no way out. She heard or rather felt, the enormous vibration which sent her to the ground. She spun around; the castle had been completely demolished, every piece of obsidian had either disintegrated or had crumbled into rubble. There was no sign of their adversaries; they had perished in the explosion.

Marco lay on the ground, one hand outstretched while the other was over his heart. Kathryn ran to his side, noting the paleness of his skin. Her husband was long dead; he had saved the three of them by sacrificing himself. She cradled his head against her chest, burying her face in his hair, not believing that he was gone. She began shaking as the tears burst from her.

Author's note: this concludes Angel of Love; I'd like to thank all of my readers who have read this fanfiction from beginning to end. But is it really the end? Only time will tell. Don't forget to review; till my next fanfiction, DF out.


End file.
